El bazar de hueco mundo
by Magenta07
Summary: los verdaderos motivos de Aizen no eran los poderes de Orihime, no señor el la quería para engorde, ya que pensaba hacer una lechona y ofrecerla en un bazar con todos los arrancars y algunos de sus excompañeros... parodia! ¡¡¡coautora kuchiki goddess!
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola...  
mi paisana kuchiki goddess y yo nos hemos inspirado y hemos hecho una humilde parodia de bleach... esta se ubica en hueco mundo,

Antes de que Aizen llegue a Karakura spoiler

disfruten el primer capitulo:

I. ha organizar el bazar!!

Resulta que los verdaderos motivos de Aizen no eran los poderes de Orihime, no señor el la quería para engorde, ya que pensaba hacer una lechona y ofrecerla en un bazar con todos los arrancars y algunos de sus excompañeros...

dicese de lechona Plato típico del folclor colombiano, que consiste en un cerdo deshuesado, relleno y horneado

...flash back... asi que con este motivo, ordenó a los arrancar a buscar una presa digna para ser comida en la reunión, y así, todos comenzaron la búsqueda, por esto ulquiorra fue el que encontró la lechona perfecta para que Aizen probase de un engorde seguro.  
Fin flash back…

- Inoue... dice el siempre inexpresion ulquirroa  
- si...mmlgp... dice comiéndose un pollo frito  
- Aizen desea verte...  
-perame me termino la pony malta con chocorramo.  
- eee.. bueno.

mientras tanto en el despacho de Aizen...  
- bueno Gin hoy te toca matar a la lechona,. digo a Inoue Orihime...  
- pero Aizen-sama, a mi por que me toca lo feo... pongamos a tousen ese no pone problema...  
- no, mejor la matas tu, ya sabes minimo Tousen la embarran y le termina cortando un brazo, y no la mata y después se nos tira la comida.  
- va... desde cuando se les da por comer humanas dice un desinteresado Grimmjow  
- bueno a decir verdad tengo ganas de comerme una tetona desde hace tiempo, dice Gin con malicia...  
...pocos minutos después...en la habitación donde se encontraba la lechona,es decir, inoue...  
-ya terminastes, onna.-  
-oh, eto, sii, ya termine, adonde me llevas.  
-hacia la verdad, mujer, hacia la verdad.

mientras que en el despacho de aizen,  
-esta bien, tiremos una moneda, si cae cara, la mata gin, si cae sello, la mata grimjow

-oh!- dice aizen  
-que a salido aizen-sama-pregunta gin  
-oh!- dice aizen

-que a salido aizen-sama-pregunta Gin  
-a salido grimjow con un basito de agua, que lo baile, que lo baile, y si no lo bai-  
-ya aizen, di que salio..-dice el impaciente grmjow  
- o perdon , es que me emocione, a salido sello-  
- bueno, me figuro matarla, ya de por si me caia mal. ya que ella le tiene ganas a mi ichigo  
-lo harás por tu amo y señor sexi aizen, osea, yo, o por el amor yaoi que le tienes a kurosaki- dice aizen cuestionando los sentimientos de grimjow  
-lo hago, pero que quede claro, que esto es por venganza, esta se quiere ligar a mi ichi, y yo me encargaré de ella, y será una lechona digna de comer-  
-osea, por el yaoi- intervino Gin  
-pero no lo digas asiiii, que se oye feoo, y que tiene de malo.-  
- no nadita...¬¬  
- muy bien, dice con autosuficiencia aizen

-que empiezen a hacer el fogon de leña- ordenó aizen a los arrancar que estaban de guardias- bueno gin, ya que no te toco mata a la lechona tu te encargas de mandar las invitaciones  
- y a quien vamos a invitar?  
- a los que vinieron de paseo a hueco mundo dizque a salvar a Inoue.

-de pronto grimjow sale de el salon de cuchillos para cocinar muy emocionado- mi ichi-kun va a venir..ooo, me pondré las estenciones en el cabello para que se me vea mas laaargoo  
- por que no mejor liberas tu zampakuto y te ahorras lo del salón de belleza, le recomienda Gin

-pero Gin, que tiene de malo que me arregle un poquito, ¿acaso estas celosooooo?-  
-no, yo soy fiel a aizen-sama, pero el esta loco por tousen, hasta lo llama por su nombre,huaaa,huaa-decia Gin con lagrimas asomadas en sus ojos.  
- bueno par de nenas a hacer lo que les mande  
ordena Aizen -sama  
- si señor... dijeron al unisono.

por su lado Gin no queria ir personalmente a invitar a los shinigamis asi que mando al primero que se encontró con una tarjetita de invitación, mando a Wonderwice.

- hey retardado, busca a todos los intrusos y dales esto  
- babababa...  
- acepto eso como un " si señor Gin", entonces les paso las invitaciones, las cuales decian:

odiosos y despresiables shinigamis.  
estan invitados al banquete que podría ser el mas grande en la historia de HM, pueden colaborar con trago, si quieren. la comida será a las 7:00 pm del día sábado, no falten. ps: los que sean alérgicos a las lechonas inoutiles, favor no asistir, no nos hacemos responsables.  
con odio, aizen-sama y demas espada.

entonces Wonderwice llega primero donde esta Rukia y Byakuya

entonces Rukia lee la invitación en voz alta, después…

-ni-sama, tu...tu eres alergico a las lechonas, y mas si son inoutiles...-rukia se detuvo un momento a pensar "pero que estoy diciendo, si ella es mi amiga"  
-de que hablas, rukia?  
-de que , pues, odias a las personas inútiles que causan estorbo, y si te la comes, creo que te indigestaras, y conociendo a inoue...-  
-oh! es sierto, creo que no iré, prefiero la avena que hace la servidumbre de mi manción.

- pero yo si voy... comida gratis es comida gratis, dice Rukia.

-eso si, pero cuidado, Rukia, eres una noble, cuida tus modales, conociendo a la que puede ser la lechona, debe ser bastante grasoso ese banquete  
- si señor, pero ya sabes yo no engordo.

-eso es lo que mas me gustaba de mi querida hisana, se nota que llevas su misma sangre-  
- hay empezamos otra vez... que no me confundas mas con hisana!!  
- bueno, pero no te enojes...

-bien, ni-sama, me voy, seguro que los demas tampoco se perderan de la lechona, cuidate.  
-si,recuerda usar los tenedores.- ha y cambiando de tema, mucho ojo con Kurosaki  
-si, adios  
- hay de que me llegue a enterar que kurosaki te metio mano, lo mato!!  
-no, no, ni-sana.,adios..

y en otro lugar, donde se encontraba ishida...  
- invitacion a lechona inoutil?-decia ishida. Esto no tiene sentido, entonces a que vinimos a salvarla?  
- huy como asi?, es que vinimos a hueco mundo a salvarla?, yo pense que esto era un paseo que habia organizado Rukia, T.T, le respondio Renji.

- vinimos a salvarla!!  
- Haaa, con razon estabamos peliando con este loco de Szayel.  
- Tu eres bobo o te haces?  
- Las dos…

- bueno… hay que aprovechar esta invitacion… iremos al dichozo bazar!!, dijo decididamente el quincy.

- Ojala haya sake… dice entusiasmado renji.

- No vamos en plan de placer, vamos a rescatar a Orihime de una vez por todas.

- Y como? No te das cuenta que ella es el plato fuerte…

- Y quien dice que la lechona inoutil es ella.

- La invitacion lo dice…

- Yo no creo que se la coman… Aizen tiene mejores planes para ella…

- Pues ojala, por que no quiero comer silicona…, este digo no quiero perder la venida hasta hueco mundo…

Después Wonderwice llega al lugar donde se encuentra Ichigo, Nell y Kempachi.

-¡¡INVITACION A LECHOONAA?!, pero pensé que ellos nos ivan a atacar..-decia ichigo muy confundido  
-itsygo, que es una lechona?-pregunta nell -itsygo, iras?-pregunta nell  
- una lechona es, comida, si eso es comida!! Llena de grasa, fuente de colesterol!! Y pues claro que ire, pero es que papá dice que es malo consumir tanta grasa, eso es perjudicial para el corazon-  
-pero estas como shinigami, ademas, si la lechona esta viva, yo podria ayudar a despedasarla- dice kempachi -ua!ua!ua!ua!u!-  
- si!! ha ken-chan le encanta comer grasa!! y con gusto la mata, dice yachiru, pero, a ken-chan le gusta lo natural, no la silicona...ken-chan, estaras dispuesto? -si yo la mato, aunque tenga silicona, la como, jajajaja

-¿¿que te pasa nell?!- pregunta ichigo al ver a nell gritona. -yo quiero ir, pero aizen sama me dijo que me pondria de lechona si me aparecia por aya ua ua ua

-mm, me pregunto si rukia ira, porque con eso de que es de la noblesa...- dijo ichigo, algo preocupado

-la pija esa?, claro que va, comida gratis es comida gratis, le responde nell.

-kia-chan irá, ella es importante en la serie, las autoras no la dejaran fuera de ese bazar, son fanaticas del ichiruki-dijo yachiru -callate, espera un momento...ichiruki?, de que...de..de que estas hablando ?-pregunto ichigo -es un secreto de la asociacion de mujeres shinigamis  
-a! eza ez una grozera!- dice nell- itsygo, eza shinigami es mala, pero le hara bien, se engordara.-  
- pues ojala, haber si le crecen un poquito los senos- ponen cara de pervertido, mientras piensa en como se veria..-mmmm siii, porque linda si es, le falta pecho., pero lo demas, esta bien buena la enana-  
- bueno entonces vamos… dijo kempachi.  
- y yo que? T.T lloro nell  
- mmm si Aizen nos invito es por que esta de buen genio, el no te hara nada, vamonos, antes de que sirvan la comida!! Le responde ichigo.

pony malta: bebida dulce a base de malta. chocorramo: ponquesito cubierto de chocolate... muy ricos por cierto...

bueno esperamos que se rian un poquito, y comenten, o si no, no comen lechona!!


	2. Chapter 2

II

II

II no faltan los colados.

mientras tanto, en las noches

-griimmjoooowwww, ooh griimmmjooow.-

-si señor aizen- respondió grimjow asomandose por la puerta que conecta la oficina a la cocina.

-que haaaces?-pregunto aizen

-estoy preparando los ingredientes, no puedes ser paciente o que, ademas, el idiota de ulqui no a traido a la presa.!! -o, pero si ya estamos aqui, cual es la prisa, grimjow?

-que me toca la matanza, y luego prepararla, lo haré con salsa, y eso lleva tiempo.- dice grimjow, ya deseperado -sugoii,!! van a hacer un banquete?, yo quiero.-dijo inoue, ilusionada.

-esta bien, onna, te aseguro que seras lo primordial en la comida, ademas, tus amigos vendran...

-kurosaki-kun vendra,aaaa, entonces me pondre linda...-

-seguro, que no te quitara la vista de ensima..- (truenos de fondo)-jajajajajajaja, UUUAJAJAJAJA

-porque se rien asiiii-pregunta inoue.-

-porque tu seras el plato principal perra-grito grimjow ella empezo a correr por todo el lugar, mientras que ulquiorra la perseguia con un trapo, y grimjow con el cuchillo de cosina y un delantal rosa...

-no grimjow, yo te cure el brazo, recuerdas, porfavor.

- si pero tu te quieres ligar a mi ichi -el es solo mioooooo-decia grimjow

- señor aizen ayudeme, recuerde que a usted le intereza mi poder... T.T

-a decir verdad lo que me interesa es probar la sazón de grimjow

- Ulquirroa!! ayúdame por favor...

- no quiero, es que ya estoy cansado de engordarte como un marrano...

ella se metio bajo la mesa de lso espada, mientras que ulquiorra y grimjow seguian con la busqueda. -donde esta, dondeeee?-grito grimjow -ella debe estar cerca, seguro bajo la cama, o serca a la mesa,dijo ulquiorra. -y como lo sabes?-pregunto aizen -porque ese era mi escondite, cundo jugaba con mis amiguitos a el escondido u.u

-hay esta!-dice tousen , que aparece de la nada

-o gracias tosen...un momento...¿como lo supistes?-dice algo intrigado grimjow

-lo que pasa es que me estaba sobornando con 20 mil pesos. y yo no callo por tan poca plata.

-amarrala!-dice ulquiorra -y crees que es facil, la soga no alcanza para hacer el nudo.-dice el cansado grimjow.

-ya veo, con que la engorde mucho.¿no?.-dice ulquiorra, muy tranquilo.

- por favor no!! aun suplicaba Inoue...

- de malas ya me puse el delantal! dice grimjow

entonces llega ulquirroa con mas metros de cuerda- toma-

- gracias paliducho.

que no soy pálido, solo soy albino que se tintura el pelo U.U.

¬¬ lo que sea, ayudame a amarrarla…

entonces por fin logran amarrarla, pero ella seguia gritando.

- KUROSAKI- KUN!! KUROSAKI- KUN!!

-PALIDUUCHO CALLALA POR FAVOR

- entonces ulquirroa saca una manzana y se la mete en la boca

-bkññnmñ´bñnmc- -que?, que quiere decir esta ahora?-dice grimjow. -dejala, ella ahora no podra hablar, ese es el significado de mi tecnica, la manzanita…

-manzanita dices?.- -si, y hora, acabala...- -grimjow hib acercando el cuchillo de cocina a la presa.

.pero mientras preparan la lechona, pasemos a donde se encuentran nuestros protas.. -laralaralaralaaaaa- cantaba la la taicho unohana. -y usted que hace siguiendome - dice rukia. -es que tengo tiempo de no comer algo colombiano, jo,jo,jo. -o ya veo-dice rukia. yo espero ver a ichigo y a los demas halla. seguro que no se perderan de la lechona,-dice rukia, con su pose de una mano en el menton, muy seria.

- si, es que aizen hace buenas fiestas

dice unohana

en otro lado

- hay esperemen yo tambien voy, dice mayuri...

- hay, este tipo raro tambien va, dice ida algo molesto

- si, es que las fiestas de Aizen siempre son buenas...

- pero cuantas veces lo tengo que decir!! que vamos es a rescatar a Orihime!!

- rescate?, si yo vine fue por que le tengo de devolver una revistas yaoi a Gin -si, y vere que le ponen de ingredientes, y asi, hare un experimento sobre la comida en el poder espiritual., aver a quien les da mas, si a los del soul society o a los de hueco mundo.

dice mayori, mientras que nemu va tomando nota.

- es que nadie en verdad le importa Orihime? dice ishida

- pues a decir verdad tengo mucha hambre como para ponerme a pensar en ella, interviene renji

- vamos rapido, o si no lo demas llegan primero y se come la comida!! dice mayuri

mientras tanto en las noches.

-como va la lechona? -pregunta aizen

-o pues, a sido dificil, pero esta quedando esquisito...

-mas vale, no quiero desepcionr a mis invitados, lastima que el viejo yama no este aqui, para que vea que buena culinaria tengo...- dice aizen muy seguro

-culinaria usted? pero si el que la esta cocinando soy yo!!-dice grimjow

- si pero yo dirijo ...

- metrosexual de mierda.

- dijiste algo?

- no señor U.U

En otro lugar.

hay estoy mamado, este puto palacio de las noches es muy grande!!, se quejaba ichigo…

si, pero sigue caminando… ya vamos a llegar ichi-kun, decía muy animada yachiru ( claro como ella no camina, se la pasa en el hombre de kempachi).

Además he oido que las fiestas que organiza Aizen son muy buenas, comenta Kempachi…

Pues ojala valga la pena la caminada…

Mientras tanto… en el lugar de encuentro, rukia, unohana e Isane ya habían llegado.

si buenas!!, para lo del bazar, grita rukia.

Oh ya llegaron los primeros invitados, les recibe Gin, pero que puntuales, mas puntuales que novias feas…

Ha quien llamas feas, le dice unohana con cierto enojo…

¬¬ a nadie, sigan están en su palacio, siéntesen, se les ofrece algo mientras llegan los demás?

Yo quiero agua, estoy a dieta, le responde la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Yo no quiero nada… responde isane

Yo quiero una cerveza, responde Rukia…

bueno ya les traigo las bebidas… dice Gin.

**por otra parte el capitan hitsugaya toushiro junto con matsumoto estaban arreglando lo de los pilares cuando de pronto vieron que se acercaba una mariposa infernal**

**-taicho, es un informe-dice matsumoto**

**-hitsugaya se acerco-que dice?-**

**-no puedo creeerlooo, hay un bazar en hueco mundo, y habra sake, y una enorme lechona,aaaaa, yo quiero ir taicho-**

**- MATSUMOTO!! se supone que estamos en una importante mision**

**- pero taichito... las rumbas de aizen son muy buenas!!- acaso nunca a ido a ninguna?**

**-no, por que soy menor de edad**

**- si ve el problema de ser chiquito**

**-T.T quiero crecer!!**

**la mariposa partió a manos de ukitake taicho **

**-e.un bazar, parece que kuchiki y los demas vendran subidos de peso-dice el papasito de ukitake... **

**- tenemos que ir!! habra sake!! Dice shunsui**

**-pero y la mision-dice ukitke¬ **

**-aaaa y para que? si estos tipos ya no vienen, con lo bueno que va a estar el bazar.**

**-cual es el escanbdalo- llegó yumichika.. -hay un bazar con lechona y todo en H.M-dice shusui -oh! pero que feo, eso engorda**

**- pero que dira yamamoto sensei?**

**- alistensen todos que nos vamos!! grita yamamoto**

**-a donde?- pregunta hisagi shuhei¬**

**- ****-iremos a Hueco Mundo mijo, adonde mas, ****al bazar de aizen, **** esas lechonas son la cosa mas sabrosa de todas****, **

**dice nuevamente yamamoto.**

**- nos vamos de paseo yupi!! dice shunsui ya con botella de sake en mano**

**-comportese capitan-dice nanao en sus espaldas, dandole con el libro yaoi que siempre esta leyendo**

**- callese vieja sapa, si el comandante dice que nos vamos nos vamos!! le gritan todos!**

- ** O.O bueno-dice ella**

**- pero, como bamos a ir, si no hay invitacion**

**dice hisagi **

**- pues nos colamos!! seguro que Gin no me niega la entrada, dice Matsumoto**

**-si, eso es lo bueno de tener a pechugoncofcofcof, digo...a matsumoto como fukutaicho en el escuadron-dice el viejo yama.**

**-eee? como sea, no pienso ir, esas festividades son muy feas, no va conmigo, yo soy muy hermoso- -esta bien, no hay nesecidad que valla un homosexucofcof- -capitan, que le pasa?, se oye mas enfermo que ukitake en dia de lluvia-dijo shusui **

**-¿oye, estoy aqui!!-**

**- pues si la mariposita de yumichika no quiere ir, pues nos vamos nosotros, el capitan kempachi ya debe de haber llegado... vamos, ****-ese maldito, apuesto a que se ofreció a matar a la presa y quedo hecha pedasos, ojala que no halla quedado como carne molida-dice ikkaku al acercarce al grupo**

**- yo tambien puedo ir?, pregunta komamura**

**- claro, pero ya sabes ponte el collar antipulgas, le dice yamamoto**

**- bueno si señor .**

**-y te llevas el peine que te regalé, recuerda que halla hay mucho viento, me oyes komamura?-dice shuhei**

**-si, si, ya dejen- ¬.¬**

**- quien es un buen perrito, quien? dice shunsui con voz cariñosa**

**-malnacido-dice komamura **

**-cuidado shuhei, recuerda que ´le no esta vacundo contra la rabia-dice ikkaku**

**-bueno bueno... yo ya quiero comer lechona!"!! hace berrinche hitsugaya**

**vamosnos... ordena yamamoto**

**y se fueron**

**mientras tanto -holaaaa, hay alguien, vinimos para lo de la invitacion de la lechonaaaa-grita ichigo -pareze que no hay nadie- -mmm, heeeyyy, oeeee!, aizen, viejo, estas aqui?- -que son esas confianzas ichigo?- dice kenpachi**

**- aa pues yo llamo a ese metrosexual de mierda como se me de la gana!!- ademas por mucho botox que se aplique, ya se ve viejo**

**- si es verdad?**

**-sabes por que se volvio malo, dice kempachi.**

**- no por que, pregunta ichigo**

**- por que sus tratamientos de belleza eran muy costosos y el misero sueldo de nigami no alcanzaba**

**- asi que monto su propio negocio en hueco mundo**

**-oh!..pero ken-chan, a como esta el dólar en hueco mundo? dice yachiru **

**-pues no me preguntes, además aquí no hay dólar niña-**

**- y además con la caída de la bolsa uno ya no sabe a que atenerse. dice ichigo**

**-hablando de economía en la puerta de mi recinto e- dice aizen, interrumpiendo a los expertos en economía -Aizen...pero que viejo estas..¿te operaste la vista?-pregunta ichigo**

**- si, me hice la cirugía láser.**

**-o, debe ser muy costosa-dice ichigo-a mi abuela no se la pudieron hacer por láser **

**-o es una lastima-dice Aizen- **

**-dime, que detergente usas para tener esa ropa tan blanca con tanta tormenta de arena que hay..-pregunta kempachi -uso blanqueador marca "Bleach", para ropa blanca, la deja suavecita y perfumada- responde Aizen**

**- ¿marca " bleach"? O.o esa fue la reacción de los demas…**

**- si… es una marca muy buena, hasta tiene un manga y serie anime propios…**

**--valla, tendré que comprarlo parta mi capa de capitán-**

**-pero que hacen en la entrada hablando de blanqueador, pasen,-dijo ichimaru, que aparecía en la puerta**

**-o claro.**

**cuando entraron vieron a las tres mujeres y una de ellas tomaba cerveza**

**-RUKIA !-dijo ichigo **

**-hay, tu pareces un pokemon siempre diciendo, rukia, rukia- dice kempachi**

**- que culpa que yo sea tan importante...**

**- hay no te creas tan importante enana...**

**- descerebrado...**

**-marimandona...**

**- hay ya empezaron otra vez...dice un aburrido kempachi**

**- bueno bueno, dejen de pelear, que aquí vinimos fue a gozar!! dice Gin con una botellita de sake, ven tómense un traguito, y le sirve a kempachi y le ofrece a ichigo**

**- no gracias, soy menor de edad... dice ichigo**

**- menor de edad O.O ... pero con ese cuerpo pareces de 25... dice Gin...**

**- y en la cama parece de treinta... dice rukia**

**O.O fue la cara de todos...**


	3. Chapter 3

III

III. Fiesta por todo lo alto!!

lugar: tienda urahara

-yourichi sama yourichi sama!!

- que pasa soi fong, por que vienes tan alterada... pregunta un gato

- es que ... vengo a informarle que urahara har un bazar

- un bazar... que rico...

- así que vengo a invitarla, ya que el comandante yamamoto dio la orden de ir

- bueno, las rumbas de Aizen son las mejores, voy a invitar a kisuke...

- pa que va invitar a ese... mejor vamos las dos solitas, mirada picara-:

- que me van a invitar a donde?, hace aparición el sombrerero

- al bazar de Aizen, le responde yourichi.

. sii, toca ir, además Irán shinigamis y hasta kurosaki-kun.

-como lo sabes, pregunta el gato

- yo lo se todo, no ves que soy diox!!

en otro lugar de karakura.

- hola ishida soken- dice una extraña voz a sus espaldas

-O.O kurosaki ishin, que haces en mi "humilde" casa-dice este sorprendido

-vengo a contarte que acabo de enterarme que aizen esta hará un bazar en hueco mundo,habrá buena comida, y parece que la lechona será bien gorda-

-y como te enteraste?-

-acabo de ver a los del seretei preparando comida y llevando canastas con mantas a hueco mundo.-

se me acaba de ocurrir algo

-oh! eso es de gente corriente- dice soken, arreglando su elegante traje blanco.

- yo si iré-dice decidido ishin

-pero como? si tu hijo aun no lo sabe- pregunta soken

-ya lo sabrás je.je,je-

mientras tanto, en hueco mundo..

-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,-grita renji.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dice tousen -o tousen, te ves cool, ¿que te hiciste en el pelo?-pregunta renji -fui al salon de belleza antes de venir aqui, me hice las permanentes-

-oh!, que bien, te ves mas urbano y juvenil, deberías dedicarte a cantar hip hop.- dice ishida

-hipque??- dicen en unisono renji y touse

-olvidalo ¬.¬

ero pasen, no se queden hay, están en su casa-dice tousen sin recibir respuesta -hola?, hay alguien?. hola

mientras tanto en la mesa del bazar.

-renji, ishida, mayuri-taicho ¿cuando llegaron?

grita rukia

-o, hace un rato, pero tousen habla tanto que lo dejamos en la entrada.

-que tousen esta hablando solo otra vez?- dice aizen- tendre que ponerle enfermera.

mientras tanto en karakura. -todo esta listo?-pregunta yamamoto -siiiii- -bien- nos bamos-dice yama -siiiii UUUUUUhhhh, siiii- yamamoto empieza a habrir la puerta a H.M mientras todos gritan -nos vmos a cartageeenaaa, nos vamos a cartageeenaaa!- -queee? ya no vamos a H.M-prefunta yama -si viejo, esto es una frase de animos en viajes halla en Colombia -oh!, pero sera bueno ir algún día.

- hey!! yo también voy!!

- pero quien eres tu?, pregunta ikaku

- soy soy... ( haber que sobrenombre me pongo)

- soy soy croasan kamen!!, grita in desde su disfraz, conformado por un spoquin, antifaz y una capa negra

- suenas a super heroe de bajo presupuesto... dice hitsugaya

-ñ de echo si soy de bajo presupuesto... este smn lo tengo desde que me case...

- hey esperemos...

grita urahara, quien esta con yourichi, y soi fong

-he? dice el viejo yama

- nosotros también vamos... dice alegremente el tendero.

-quien les dijo..la mariposa chismosa?

- nop, fue la lesbi... digo la capitana soi fong

- hey!! yo también voy!!

- pero quien eres tu?, pregunta ikaku

- soy soy... ( haber que sobrenombre me pongo)- soy soy croasan kamen!!, grita ishin desde su disfraz, conformado por un smokin, antifaz y una capa negra

- suenas a súper héroe de bajo presupuesto... dice hitsugaya

- de echo si soy de bajo presupuesto... este smokin lo tengo desde que me case...

-O.o esa mujer tiene unos gustos raros-dice matsumoto - acaso quieres probar de mi poder, hermosa y voluptuosa mujer-

-pues...si eres de bajo presupuesto es porque esos poderes no te dan ni para un miserable traje-responde el capitan hitsu ¬

en hueco mundo,...

-que son estas semillitas ? se comen?- pregunta la inocente rukia

-eso se llama frijoles, y si se come

responde ichigo -o, pero no te crese un arbol en la panza?- pregunta nell -seras tonta, claro que no, eso es comida, por sierto...¿quien fue el cocinero?-pregunta ichi -hayy, que bueno que lo preguntas ichi mi amoooor-dice una voz a sus espaldas

-q..qu..queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!-dice ichigo

-si, querido, fui yo, todo este tiempo me negaba a quererte, pero ahora estoy segura,ejem, es decir, seguro de lo que siento

-aaa! espera, no te acerques, espera,rukia!! ayúdame, porfavooor-grita ichigo -rukia, ayudame!! rukia!!-

- quieto hay espada de quinta, yo lo vi primero!! sale a defender rukia

- soy la sexta espada...¬¬ que quede claro

- lo que sea... repito, yo lo vi primero, desde el primer capitulo me lo estoy tratando de ligar, asi que no te metas entre nosotros...

- y si me meto que?

- pues yo... yo arruinare tu peinado!!

- oh no!! mis extensiones no!!

- mejor lárgate a terminar la comida...espadita...

- esta no la ganaste tu, si me voy es a mirar que la lechona no se este quemando... que quede claro

y se marcha todo digno

gracias rukia...- es un problema ser el galán de la serie, todas quieren ligar contigo, si vez hasta los hombres...

mientras tanto en la cocina

-primero la ramera de la inoutil esa, y ahora la enana shinigami, ¿què todos quieren con mi ichi o que?, caso no hay mas hombres...decia grimjow

- si hay mas hombres, pero todos quiere con kurosaki ichigo por que es el protagonista y gana mejor sueldo, le responde ulquirroa

- mmm, malditas interesadas, yo si quiero a mi ichi por lo que es...gruño grimjow

. yo de ti me busco a otro, o mejor me busco a otra...

- no señor, ichi sera mio!! o si no, no sera de nadie...

- ya suenas como malo de telenovela, grimjow, de por Dios!! no leas mas yaoi!!, le dice el paliducho...

-pero es que...bueno,aaaaaaaaaaa!!-grita grimjow como una niña

-que pasa grimjow? pregunta ulquiorra

-se estan quemando los fritos, y los roscones estan crudos todaviaa T.T-

-solo hazlo bien, te das cuenta, ese shinigami daña hasta tu culinaria- dice ulquiorra.

- si... me concentrare en la comida, haber si conquisto a ichi con mi sazón

-bueno, yo estaré en mi habitcion, pienso vestirme para que los invitados vean que los espadas sabemos de sobra sobe el ultimo grito de la moda, y que no somos unos blanquitos, dice ulquirroa , mientras se retira de la cocina

mientras tanto en el lugar de la reunión...

aizen estaba atendiendo a sus invitados, cuando de pronto llega un arrancar a informarle los ultimos acontecimientos...

- disculpe Aizen-sama, pero tengo infomes de que hay nuevos intrusos en hueco mundo

- nuevos intrusos?

:

- si y se dirijen para aca

- buenas!! grita yamamoto y todo su combo de shinigamis

- pero yama-sma que hace aqui, pregunta un sorprendido Aizen

- vinimos a tu bazar . le responde el viejo yama

- y a ustedes quien los invito...

-la mariposa!!- dice ikkaku -oh! ahora que recuerdo,ess mariposas son muy chismosas..-dice aizen- malditas mariposas

-sii, yo nunca pude ligar con dos al mismo tiempo porque esas malditas se lo decian a las chicas-dijo shusui

-comportese capitan- dijo a sus espaldas nanao.

-pero nanao- chan tu también tenias mañaas, pasabas dibujando yaoi de tu libroo-

- y a usted quien le dijo eso.- dijo sonrojada

-la mariposaa- dicen todos al unísono

-pero pasen pasen , dijo gin...-

-espera un segundo, que hace tousen hablndo solo halla´?- pregunta komamura

-pues, es ciego, y la gente se cansa y lo dejan solito...-dice aizen-gin, hazte cargo-ordena

-veen, ven aqui tousen, la gente esta hallaaaa, halla en el comedoor- dice Gin como si le hablara a un ancianito

-o, bueno, bueno. y ustedes queee?!, me han ignorado. díganme, donde esta inoue-san- dice ishida

-Rukia, pásame el pan de bono- dice ichigo

-o, este?-pregunta ella

-si, -

-oye, supiste que el chocolate que hace grimjow es el mejor de todos y que quisieron poner un negocio de eso?-dice Aizen a renji

-o., enserio?-

-me estan escuchando ?- dice ishida- acaso no vinimos por inoue-san.

- mmm tengo sed, sado dijo…

- ten toma, le pasa Gin un vaso de gaseosa a sado

hum…

tomare eso como un "gracias".

Insisto nuevamente ¿Dónde esta inoue-san!!

Hay taichito si supo la ultima no?.

Cual matsumoto…

El titanic se undio…

Matsumoto… eres pesima para los chismes…

T.T

DONDE ESTA INOUE-SAN!!

Que pongan musica para bailar!!, pidio yourichi…

Ok yo pondre la musica, dice Szayel, con ustedes dj aporro!!

Vamos a bailar!! Dice con estusiasmo urahara…

Hey kurosaki, sabes donde esta Inoue-san?, pregunta nuevamente ishida.

No ni idea… como si me importara…

Acaso no vinimos a salvarla?

Salvarla?, yo vine a hueco mundo fue a cobrarle una plata que me debe.

O.o – y tu Kuchiki-san, tu si viniste a salvarla verdad?

Pues… a decir verdad tenia mucho trabajo atrasado en mi escuadron y me dio pereza hacerlo asi que me vine a hueco mundo de paseo con renji… u.u

Malditos!!

Si han visto air gear, se les escuchara familiar el nombre de croasan kamen, jejejeje

Saludos a **kuchiki goddess. Gran coautora de este fic…**


	4. Chapter 4

MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS SALUDOS A KUKHIKI GODDESS, COAUTORA DEL FIC...

OJALA SE RIAN...

ESTO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO BLEACH A LA COLOMBIANA!!

QUE LO DISFRUTEN...

**capitulo iv**

**ish****ida desesperado decide preguntarle a los espadas...**

**- hey Szayel donde esta Inoue?**

**- humm quien sabe...preguntale a Halibell**

**entonces ishida va a donde Halibell**

**- oye, disculpa, tu sabes donde esta Inoue-san**

**- quien? la que me hace competencia en quien tiene la tetas mas grandes?**

**- si esa ¬¬...**

**- no ni idea, preguntale a Barragan**

**entonces el quincy va a donde Barragan**

**- hey, usted sabe donde esta Inoue-san...**

**- que mijito?, hableme mas duro que no escucho**

**- QUE SI SABE DONDE ESTA INOUE-SAN!!**

**- hay mijito pero no me grite que no soy sordo- y no, no se donde esta esa niña, preguntele a Noitra**

**y va a donde el quinta espada...**

**- señor Noitra, sabe usted donde esta Inoue-san?**

**- hum no, y no me importa, vaya y joda a Ulquirroa, ese es su cuidador.**

**entonces ishida encuentra a Ulquirroa jugando parques con Sado...**

**- hey disculpe, sabe donde esta inoue...?**

**- si se... pero mejor busca a grimjow...**

**-si ya voy ¬¬...**

**entonces ishida llega a la cocina...**

**- disculpe, sabe donde esta inoue-san?**

**- o si claro...le contesta grimjow**

**entonces grimjow habre el horno, es entonces que ishida ve a su amiga dorada y con una manzana en la boca**

**desesperado ishida sale de la cocina y se dirije al salón donde se encuentran todos**

**se para en la mitad del salón, se arrodilla, desgarra sus ropas y grita!!**

**- LA LECHONA ES INOUE!!**

**- hum ? dijeron todos...**

**entonces grimjow le lanza una cuchara de palo y esta lo golpea en la cabeza y cae inconsiente**

**maldito gafufo, arruinando mi sorpresa…**

**-porque le pegastes con la cuchara de palo de mi abuela!!, no vez que esa cuchara ha venido de generacion en generacion, desde que mi tataratataratataraabuela la compro para hacer caldo de maiz-decia aizen.**_**"**__**ps: los que sean alergicos a las lechonas inoutiles, favor no asistir, no nos hacemos responsables."**_**-****si, pero bueno, parece que necesita gafas con mas aumento-dice ichigo**_**cerveza aguila, sin igual y siempre igual.**_**-dice aizen.**

-tu abuela era colombiana?-pregunta renji.  
-si, pero, porque grito asi, parece que ishida no sabia quien era la lechona.

-eee? ishida no lo sabia?, pero si en la invitacion lo dice- Rukia señala con el dedo la frase

-y que hacemos si él no quiere comerlo- pregunta renji rascando su cabeza

-nosotros dijimos claramente en la invitacion que si no la quieren comer, por favor no asista,asi que si no quiere comerla, lo dejaremos afuera.

omm, tks, me duele la cabeza- ishida desperto mirando a todos-INOUE-SAN!!, CHICOS , NO PODEMOS, ES INOUE, NUESTRA AMIGA!!- decia con desespero

-pues no la mia, ella me hablaba solo para hacercarse a ichigo, ademas, si no quieres comertela, entonces vete, lo siento ishida.-decia rukia

-si, y lastima que te tengas que ir, te vas a perder de la musica de el dj aporro, es muy buena- dijo ichigo

-si, y del trago-dijo matsumoto que aparecia atras de ellos.

-ademas, creo que las chicas arrancar haran un desfile con ropa de marca SpadAizen.- dice yumichika, que aparecio de la nada.

-y como te enterastes de eso?-pregunta ikaku.

-la mariposa me lo dijo- y detras de el apareció la mariposa infernal mas hermosa de todas, relizando un encantador vuelo paseandose majestuosamente en medio de todos, cuando depronto una espada la partió en dos.era la espada de ulquiorra.

-ee?, porque hiciste eso ulqui?-pregunta Aizen.

-lo siento, aizen-sama, es que ya no nos queda mas platos para mas invitados, y lo que hice fue detener al culpable de tantos intrusos.

-o ya veo, pero a la proxima se mas sutil, quieres-dice aizen.

-ademas, recuerda que tal vez sobre comida, sabes que inoue no es cualquier lechona-dice gin.

-si, lo se, ¿te quedaras? quincy-pregunta ulquiorra

-si,esta bien, me quedare a ver el desfile de modas.-dice ishida.

-desfile de modas?-pregunt ulquiorra.  
-shhhhhhhhhhhh-le indica gin.  
-o ya veo, es una estrategia.-

-y tu que haces aqui yumichika-pregunta ikaku.

-la verdad me parece horrible eso de comer lechona, es muy desagradable, pero vine para ver si sobraron plumas de algun pollo, o algo, es que las mias estan gastadas, y necesito que mi ojo se vea hermoso.

-mm,pierdes tu tiempo, no hicimos pollo, es lechona, y la lechona tenia pelo, no plumas-dice ulquiorra.

-o, bueno, me quedare aqui observando como comen como animales-dice yumichika mientras se sienta en una silla.

-Aizeeen-samaaaaaaaa. tenemos un problema- dice grimjow  
-que sucede grimjow, no me digas que se quemo la lechona.

-no, es que sobro hueso, y decidi hacer un caldo de hueso de lechona, pero el problema es que hay mucho hueso en el caldero gigante y no podemos sacarlo.-

-o, y ahora, quien podra ayudarnos- dice dramaticamente aizen.  
-yoo!!.-  
-el chapulin coloespera un minuto, eres kira?-dice gin interrumpiendo su drama.  
-si, soy yo,y tengo la solucion, la forma de mi zanpakutoh puede ayudar a sacar esos huesos de la olla grande.-  
-ooo, sera de mucha ayuda  
-ven, sigueme-dijo grimjow, no sin antes mirar picaramente a ichigo, y este solo se estremecio horriblemente, pero rukia se puso delante de ichigo, indicando que era de su propiedad y grimjow le lanzo una mirada de odio a la shinigami, y luego se fue con kira a la cocina.

-bueno, mientras sacan el hueso del caldo, que les parece si tomamos

-o losiento, es que me la tome toda mientras esperaba a ichigo-dice rukia  
-a bueno, tenemos mas latas de cerveza en el congelador.-dice ulqui- porfavor pasen, pronto estara servida la lechona.


	5. Chapter 5

Querido lector si no eres Colombiano te recomiendo que busques y escuches la cancion de Joe Arroyo " Tamarindo seco", para que te puedas reir un poco mas al leer este capitulo, gracias...

V.

i--aaaaa! tengo hambreeee-decia Renji  
   
-controlate Abarai, recuerda que lo que te comes será la carne de un amiga, por lo menos ten algo de delicadeza con este tema.-decía Ishida, de pronto un sonido se apodero del lugar, era el estomago de Rukia.  
   
-Rukia, se ve que tienes hambre.

-dice ichigo  
   
-y tu te burlas, idiota-dice rukia mirándolo de reojo.  
   
-no, pero tengo algo aquí que me dio el sombrerero, son galletas, para pasar un poco.-dice ichigo mientras saca un paquetico de galletas--toma-  
   
-gracias ichigo, se ven que son deliciosas.-pero antes de probarlas , mira l envoltura, decía "para niños desnutridos"  
   
-maldito baka-ataca ella  
   
-ee? ahora que ?rukia-  
   
-como que queee?, te quieres burlar de mi. aquí dice que son para desnutridos.!!-  
   
-y eso que? eso me lo dio el sombrerero de urahara, además, si lo piensas bien, eso te servirá, haber si creces enana!-dijo, poniéndose de pie, mientras todos observaban en la mesa del comedor  
   
-maldito, sabia que era para burlarte, y yo que pensé que en verdad te preocupabas por mi-dijo esto con una mano en el pecho.  
   
-pero yo no te lo di con esa intención de burla, por dios rukia, creeme.-  
   
-si, aprovechas cada cosa para burlarte de mi o buscarme la pelea-  
   
-eso es amor- dijo el sabio de ulquiorra.  
   
-cállate!-  
   
-pero si solo digo la verdad, cuando dos personas se atraen demasiado y tienen el orgullo de por medio, se chocan las dos personas en un conflicto permanente donde se buscan peleas por cualquier cosa, es una manera de acercarse el uno al otro, eso se llama pelear por tonterías, pero yo lo denomino como amor entre dos individuos que niegan lo que en el interior sienten-dijo de nuevo, el sabio de ulquirroa  
   
todos quedaron O.o, y el ichiruki quedo aun mas rojo.  
   
-ulqui, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que superes el no poder estudiar psicología, eso es del pasado.-dice Aizen tomándole de la mano  
   
-lo se, aizen-sama, pero es que se me chispotió-dice indignado  
   
-hay mijito, si yo pudiera hacer algo para que puedas hacer realidad tus sueños- dice melancólicamente aizen  
   
- no te preocupes, ahora solo concentrémonos en la lechona.-dice dramáticamente  
   
- ya llego la lechooonaa- dice grimjow como si cantara opera.  
   
-si, al fin wuuu-dicen todos  
   
-rukia, me pasas la sal-dice ichigo (siempre busca a rukia XD )  
   
-si me pides disculpas lo haré, si no, olvídalo, idiota-  
   
-pero te dije que esa no era mi intención!!-  
   
-me dijiste flacucha!!- dijo con mala cara  
   
-no rukia, enserio, joder!!, te digo que no, no lo necesitas, de hecho,...te..te..ves bien así-dice casi inaudible pero si fue escuchado por todos en la mesa  
   
rukia se puso roja, sentándose lentamente ,tratando de disimular su sonrojo, solo se limito a pasarle la sal a ichi, y este cuando la cojio no pudo evitar tocarle la mano quedando asi un rato, mientras se miraron, luego se apartaron como si l piel del otro quemara, mientras que los demás solo observaban la escena.  
   
-vieron? yo lo dije..eso es amor, y del propio-dice ulquiorra. como niño chiquito tratando de convencer a todos.  
   
-si ulqui. si ¬¬ ya sabemos que te gusta analizar el comportamiento humano.-dice renji.  
   
-espero que a mi ichi-kuuuun le guste lo que le prepare.-dice grimjow con carita.  
   
-si, si, como sea, espero que le hallas sacado bien la grasa.-dice ichigo.  
   
-claro que si, cres que te contaminare tu escultural cuerpazo (*¬*) con la grasa de esa estupida...jojojojo, claro que no, seria un pecado, mi príncipe naranja.  
   
-príncipe queee?-dice ichigo  
   
-siiii, eres mi principe naranja, y yo tu príncipe azul, no cres que el azul y el naranja comvinan perfecto mi amor?-dice acercándose  
   
-aléjate grimjow, además, el naranja combina mas con el violeta, por eso Kubo Tite nos hizo a ichi y a mi asi-dice rukia.  
   
-mentirosa, ichi mi amor, dile que no es cierto!!-  
   
-pues, ahora que lo pienso, es cierto, el naranja y el violeta combinan perfecto, y también el naranja con negro.-dice mirando picaramente a rukia.

- mmm esta muy buena la lechona, Aizen felicítame a tu cocinero, decía Yamamoto

- como digas... hay y quiero agradecerte por el trago que trajiste...

- no es nada mijito, te lo doy con gusto, sabes tu siempre fuiste mi capitán preferido

-ha si?...

- si, tu siempre te veías tan juicioso con esas gafitas... lastima que ahora nos hayas declarado la guerra

- si... hablando de guerra que te parece si...

- hay mijito no hablemos de eso, ahora estamos en fiesta, disfrutemos y dejemos las cosas de trabajo para después.

-oigan, porque no ponemos musiquita pra alegrar el ambiente siiiii

-pero no pongan champeta, odio esa musica-dice rukia

-y como es que la conoces?`pregunta renji

-es que una vesz fui a una con ichigo y colocaron música buena, pero despues pusieron champeta y todos parecían como excitados, es algo raro

-sii, y tu querías bailarlo!!-dijo ichigo retándola

-no es cierto, tu fuiste el que te empezaste a mover

dijo rukia

-noo, yo te dije que esa música era muy pegajosa al bailarla, y tu dijiste que no importaba-dijo ichigo

-a! y por eso me cojiste por la cintura?-dijo indignada rukia

-no! yo te coji por hay para apartarte de la gente que te quería tumbar!!-dijo ichigo

-ya cállense, ya sabemos que se quieren-dice aizen irritado

- hay si dejen de joder tanto, mejor a bailar se ha dicho, comenta el dj aporro

y empieza la primera canción... tamarindo seco, se le caen la hojas, agua derramada no hay quien la recoja...

- bailamos matsumoto, le pregunta Gin

-no, por que no mejor ta vas a bailar con tu Aizen...

- T.T matsumoto es que aun no entiendes que Aizen paga mejor que la sociedad de almas...

- y a mi que me importa... jodete

-quieres bailar, soi fong?-pregunta tousen.

-claro que no!! tu me vas a pisar!-responde esta

aizen se dio cuenta que nadie salía a bailar y decidió tomar la iniciativa tomando a la primera persona que sintió serca y se puso a bailar al son de la musica

-tUUUUUU!!?

-AIZEN-SAMA, YO YA ESTOY INTEREZADO EN ALGUIEN MAS, POR FAVOR RESPETEME u.u-dice grimjow

- hey que quede claro, soy METROSEXUAL, NO HOMOSEXUAL!!!

entonces los suelta y saca a la segunda persona que esta a su lado

le toca el pecho para confirmar...

- ohh menos esta si es mujer...

- Hey Aizen que crees que estas haciendo, comenta una unohana muy enojada...

- yo nada... he quieres bailar?

- bueno si...

ichigo estaba con cara de terror viendo a estos "ancianos" como él le dice, bailando, pero se sobresalto al ver a rukia en accion bailando entre la multitud

-rukiiiaa!!

-que?. que pasa?

-tu que haces bailando con ese montón de viejos, ven aca!!-ordena ichigo

-no!! me estoy divirtiendo, además, deja de ser un aguafiestas, o quieres bailar champeta?, eso es lo que te gusta?-dijo rukia

-no!! imbecil-se metió entre los demás para sacar a rukia de la "pista" de baile, pero depronto entre la multitud empezaron a hacer que él tambien bailara

-vez que si querias, ichigo.-dice renji.

- pues si... esta como buena la rumba...

- circulito circulito!! pide el viejo Yama

l

entonces todos hacen un circulo dejándolo en el centro...

y el viejo empezo a bajar a ritmo de la musica, mas y mas, cuando se escucho un crujir de huesos

- hay la artitris!!!!

-el viejo yama se jodió la espalda!! hagan algo-dice ukitake

-y pensar que ese viejo es el que nos da ordenes-dice shunsui

-deja de pisarme touseeeen!!-dice gin

-o, lo siento-dice tousen

-esos tambien son homosexuales?-pregunta matsumoto-ese maldito de gin me estaba pretendiendo para ocultar so homosexualismo

-parece que si, matsumoto-dice toushiro.

- vamos nell baila conmigo, la invita noitra

- que?, esperas que despues de lo que me hiciste bailemos juntos... ni muerta

- nell tecnicamente ya estas muerta...

- pudrete, mejor voy a ver si itsigo quiere bailar conmigo

pero su "itsigo" estaba bailando de lo lindo con esa mano de ancianos

. hagamos el trencito, dice grijowm

si!!!!

- hey grimjow no te me hagas detrás... le dice ichigo

- pero por que amado mio...

- me da miedo que me violes...

-yooo, tranquilo amor, yo esperare a que estes listo-dice grimjow

-listo tu abuela!!-dice él, tratándose de safar de grimjow-rukiiiiaaaaa!! ayúdame-dice, pero ni señales de la shinigami-a donde te metistes enana rukiiiaaaa!!-

cuando la vio bailando de lo lindo con renji...

- hey rukia!!!! la idea es que bailes conmigo y me protejas del gay de grimjow!!!

- hay déjala bailar un ratico conmigo, le dice renji

- que no!!!!

entonces la agarra de la mano y se la lleva a otro lugar

-ichigoooo, dejame bailar tamarindo seco con renji, te prometo que el otro lo bailare contigo, ichigooo suéltame idiota.

-no!! tu no bailaras con nadie mas, solo conmigo y punto!!-dice ichi, poniéndose frente a ella muy cerca.

- que dejen de pelear, par de enamorados YA SABEMOS QUE SE QUIEREN!!!!, les gritan todos los demás asistentes de la fiesta, hasta Sado

-y ustedes queeee?!!, sigan bailando eso, esto es entre ella y yo, solamente-dice ichigo.

-hayyy pero que posesivo..juventud-dice matsumoto.


	6. Chapter 6

V

-ichigo, voy a bailar te guste o no!

-que?! a mi no me gritas ni me das ordenes

mientras tanto...

-oye grimjow, trae el caldo de hueso dice tousen

-espérate, no ves que esta en proceso- dice grimjow

-no, no veo, y no te burles o se lo digo a aizen-sama

-ya mis pequeños, no peleen, yo los quiero por igual a los dos-dice aizen

-a los dos?-dice gin

-y a ti, ginsito, y a ti-

-renji bailaba con los demás, tamarindo seco. Hasta que...

-tengo una idea-dice

-cual, pregunta el dj aporro

- pues escuche sobre un juego humano llamado pico botella

- ohhhh dijeron el resto

. se trata de que todos nos pongamos en circulo

y giremos una botella en el centro, al que le toque el pico de la botella le tocara confesarse o cumplir una penitencia.

-eso suena bien atrevido jip-dice matsumoto

-suena bien-dice el dj aporro.

-quien tiene una botella?-pregunta el viejo yama que se veia muy interezado por el jueguito

todos miraron a matsumoto

-yyyooo jip tengo jip unaaa-dice alegrona.

-bueno, todos hagan un circulo-dice renji

mientras tanto- oye ichigo, que van a hacer hallá?-pregunta rukia.

-no se, parece que...espera...¡¡¿van a jugar esa estupidez?!!-grita ichigo

- cual estupidez? pregunta inocente

- pues algo llamado pico botella, en donde si te toca el pico de la botella tienes que confesarte o cometer alguna estupidez

- hay suena divertido!!! entonces una emocionada Rukia se dirige a donde esta el resto

- hey no vayas!!!

muy tarde ella ya se habia sentado

- que mas da... mejor yo tambien juego quien sabe que estupideces comete la enana. penso Ichigo

-yo juego! dice grimjow saliendo de la cocina.

-bueno, ya estamos todos?-pregunta renji, quien era el que "dirigia" el juego

-siii

-bueno- y empezó a girar la botella

-oye renji, se ve que eres un experto-dice rukia

- júm, ese idiota quien sabe donde lo habrá visto-dice ichigo

-pues una vez vi a urahara jugandolo con yoruichi, y siempre decian que harán penitencia, pero después se fueron al cuarto y no vi las penitencias que hacían

- jejeje cosas no... decia un nervioso urahara

- maldito viejo te voy a matar!!! gritaba soi fong

entonces ella se le lanza encima y empieza a golpearlo

entonces Komamura la toma de la cadera y los separa.

-supéralo niña... yourichi no te quiere, le dijo sabiamente el viejo yama

-vieron! ya se paro la botella!-dice ikkaku

todos miraron con curiosidad hacia donde apuntaba la botella

-hitsugaya taicho-dijeron todos

-que? yo ni siquiera estoy jugando

-pero entonce porque esta sentado en el circulo taichooo jip-dice matsumoto

-es que sentí curiosidad-

-y porque me empujó para poner la botella taicho jip-

-es que solo tu tenias una-dice ya enojándose

-y entonces porque susurró "que lastima que karin no este aqui" taicho jip-

-porque..aa!! ya dejame en paz matsumoto-

- bueno ya... orden, mijito haber escoje penitencia o confesion?, le pregunta el viejo yamamoto

- confesion, dice timidamente

- yo pregunto yo pregunto..- dijo Ichigo

- bueno pregunta

- que cuentos te traes con mi hermanita Karin, pregunto con cara de asesino?

- ahora si entiendes a mi nii-sama, se burlo Rukia

- pues... nada, solo jugamos un partido de futbol, no mas...

respondio Toushiro

- si como no, hay que te vea coqueteándole a mi hermana, ya veras, ya veras!!!

-no me amenacé kurosaki ichigo-

-bueno ya, te toca girar la botella-dice renji dandole la botella a toushiro

la botella paró indicando a...

-tousen-dicen todos

-yo?

-bueno, yo pregunto- dice soi fong

-que te parece la moda de los diseñadores en la actualidad?-

-no se, porqué se burlan de mi!!-dice tousen histerico

-ya, solo no me acordaba que eres cieguito, gomen-dice soi fong

-mala, mala, eres una mala lésbica, me voy huaa huaa-se va llorando

-no se vale- dice aizen

-¡oh! Y hora ¿quien girará la botella?

-yo!-

-el chapulin colora espera un segundo, ¿porque siempre entras asi kira?. no lo hagas, te burlas de mi porque soy fanatizo del chapulín verdad?- dice Gin

-no- dice kira

-bueno, gira y mas nada-dice ansioso el viejo yamamoto

y la botella indica... ulquiorra

-confesión o penitencia?-pregunta matsumoto

-confesión, yo no haré ninguna babosada ordenada por shinigamis de quinta

-bueno, como haces para ser tan pálido? bebes vinagre o que?-

-no se vale preguntar algo del fisico, me niego a responder eso-dice ulquiorra todo digno

-seguro no eres familiar de drácula?-

-esa es otra pregunta que va en contra de mi fisico, me niego a responder eso-

-eso no se vale, tiene que responder-dice yamamoto con tono de niño lloron

- hay ya responde algo, ordena Aizen

- bueno solo respondo por que aizen-sama lo ordena

- soy palido, por que soy albino, pero me tinturo el pelo

-bueno ya, gira la botella- dice renji

la botella apuntó a rukia

-e? ¿yo?- dice con ingenuidad

-si enana, no ves o que, no me digas que te pusiste como tousen- dice ichigo

-ya te escuche-grita tousen desde el cuarto

- haber confesión o penitencia, pregunta matsumoto?

- pues... confesión

- yo quiero preguntar!!!dice ishida

-pregunta haber le responde Rukia

- pues durante esos meses en los que dormiste en el armario de ichigo, en serio no paso nada entre ustedes?

Rukia se puso roja como un tomate...

- no paso nada!!! respondio Ichigo

- hey no respondas que la pregunta es para Rukia

- este bueno, cof cof... no, no paso nada...

. si... como no- pensaron todos

-bueno, ya, entonces me toca girarla-dice entusiasmada

la botella apuntó a renji

-yo pregunto, dice grimjow

-aja-

-que es lo que tienes con mi ichi?-

-ahora porque todos la cojen conmigo?-pregunta ichigo

-yo? pero si somos amigos-

-pero tu pasas peleando con él-dice grimjow

-es que debo defender a rukia-dice

-y que tiene que ver la enana?, que quieres de ella? defenderla de que o de quien? de mi?-dice ichigo

-oye, esa son muchas preguntas-grita renji

- mejor giremos la botella otra vez. Dice renji

y la botella le cae a chad

- confesión o penitencia?

- confesión...

- yo pregunto! dice shunsui

- por que casi nunca hablas?

- por que no saber hablar japonés muy bien...

-solo hablar fluidamente español

chad sin decir nada empezó a girar la botella

-a shunsui-

-bueno -pregunta ukitake- confecion o penitencia?-

-a pues, penitencia-dice shunsui

-llénate la boca de sake y pásaselo a la boca de nanao-dice ukitake todo malo

-que?! Y yo porque?-pregunta nanao

-porque eres su teniente, tranquila, si no te gusta el tiene que aumentar tu sueldo-

-¿sueldo? Pero yo no he dicho nada-dice shunsui-bueno, está bien.-se llena la boca de

sake y se acerca a su teniente, ella con la cara mas desagradable lo resive y se besan

pasándose el sake de la boca de shunsui a la de nanao.

Todos miraban curiosos las bocas unidas de los shinigamis, luego se separaron.

-listo-dice shunsui

-no estuvo tan mal-dice nanao

-cuando quieras nanao-chaaan-

-que tonto, ya gira la botella- dice renji

a botella apunta a... Aizen

-aizen- dicen todos.

-yo quiero preguntar- dice kira

-bueno u.u-

-si yo entrara a tu grupo de arrancar, ¿me regalan el uniforme o lo tengo que mandarlo a hacer?-

-te lo damos-

-a que bien-

-un momento, acaso nos traicionarás kira?-dice yammoto

-e, no, es...pa..para..un primo, si! es para un primo que quiere traicionarlos-

-a, bueno, luego me presentas a ese primo, para evitar una traición.-dice el viejo yama

- bueno a girar la botellita, dice aizen muy animado

y le cae a Ichigo...

- yo le pregunto- insito Rukia

- bueno, dale enana

- cuando me vas a pedir que sea tu novia oficialmente?

todos quedaron en shock

- pues... cuando Tite lo decida

- a este paso me voy a quedar solterona

-no es par tanto rukia, si ese idiota no te dice nada, yo si-dice renji.

-cállate imbecil, no ves que los protagonistas somos rukia y yo?-dice ichigo

-y que?-dice renji

-que ella y yo somos la pareja mas importante y popular de la serie, y si no me crees, lee la revista shonen jump-dice ichigo con seguridad

-si, es cierto, hasta nos hicieron película.-dice rukia

-bueno ya, giren la botella-

y le cae a Ikaku

- yo quiero preguntar interviene kempachi

- por supuesto capitan, le responde Ikakku

- por que aun no has admitido que te quedaste calvo?

- QUE NO SOY CALVO!!!!

- bueno bueno... entonces tu cabello es invisible

- mejor giremos la botellita... dice Ikaku por cambiar el tema

gira la botella y le cae a yachiru

-yo pregunto-dice yamamoto

-como haces para mantenerte como una mocosa?-

-pero yo no e dicho si hago penitencia o confesión-

-no importa, dime, apiádate de mi y dime tu secreto, no ves que cada dia me veo mas viejo-

-no, yo haré penitencia.-

- bueno…-dale 500.000 vueltas a esa mesa-dice yamamoto señalando la mesa de comedor

-bueno- y se pone dar vueltas

-ahora giren la botella mientras ella termina.-dice kempachi

La botella apunta a Ichigo

-yo otra vez? Eso no se vale-

-tienes que hacerlo idiota-dice Rukia

-sip, pero como estas repetido ya no puedes hacer confesión, te toca penitencia quieras o no-dice renji

-bueno, ya, digan a ver-

-besa a la chica que más te gusta entre las que están presentes-dice yamamoto

-pe..pe..Pero queee!!, no, no estoy dispuesto-dice cruzándose de brazos

-ya hazlo o no jugamos mas-dice aizen

Ichigo observó por un instante a la chica que sabía que le tocaba besar, obvio era Rukia, pero su vista se vio interrumpida por un grimjow aplicándose labial de uva.

-maldito homosexual, que te crees, yo jamás te besaría, prefiero ser sacerdote-dice Ichigo, luego cruzó el circulo y se arrodilló frente a Rukia, ella aun no podía reaccionar, se acercó tan rápido a ella que apenas y pudo mencionar medio nombre del naranjito. Luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, todos pensaban que Ichigo se regresaría a su puesto pero lo que vieron fue que se abrasaron a besarse apasionadamente.

-oigan, dijimos beso, no sexo, ya-dice fastidioso ikaku

-hay, no dañes el momento, calvito-dice matsumoto

-a si me gusta verlos, creando más shinigamis para que se unan al escuadrón-dice yamamoto

-ya cállate abuelo-dice Ichigo mientras se separa de Rukia y vuelve a su puesto, y ven a una Rukia mas roja que un tomate

-kuchiki, no me digas que confundiste el champú de renji con mascarilla-dice yumichika

-y parece que Ichigo también-dice ikaku

-ya cállense malditos, -dice Ichigo-ya dame la botella.-

La empieza a girar, apunta a…

-gin-dicen todos

-yo pregunto-dijo Rukia

-bueno u.u-

-¿penitencia o confesión?-

-confesión-

-bueno, ¿Por qué tienes la boca tan grande?-

- es que cuando era pequeño, mi mamá me daba la sopa con cuchara de palo, y esas cucharas son enormes, mi mamá disfrutaba verme la boca lastimada T.T y mi único consuelo era verme el chapulín colorado, y asi esperaba a mi papá en la sala de la casa, pero el llegaba borracho y nos golpeaba y-

-hay ya, yo solo quería saber lo de la boca, no tu biografía-dice Rukia interrumpiéndolo.

-T.T bueno-dice gin secando sus lágrimas

-no te preocupes ginsito, si quieres ser escuchado o necesitas ayuda psicológica, estoy aquí-dice ulquiorra

-gracias ulqui-

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos pasar a la mesa, para comer el postre, y rifar lo que nos sobró de la lechona, que con suerte, salió sin rastro de silicona jajaja-dice grimjow

-bueno-dicen todos pasando a la mesa

Cuando llegan a la mesa ven a yachiru dando vueltas

-que estás haciendo yachiru?-dice kempachi

-estoy cumpliendo con la penitencia, ken-chaan-

-ya deja eso, ya dejamos de jugar-

-a bueno-

-bueno, antes de comer el postre, ¿alguien sabe donde esta neliel?, y ¿Por qué no me toco ninguna penitencia?-

-ya deja de molestar, nell debe estar en el baño, la vi muy pálida-dice aizen

-parece que le calló mal la lechona-dice renji, pero de pronto todos notan algo, en la esquina estaba Ishida llorando

-¿qué tienes?-pregunta renji

-es que no se dan cuanta, nos comimos a Inoue-san, ella es nuestra amiga, esto jamás lo perdonaré-

-tú no hables, ya que te la comiste con mucho gusto, hasta salsa le pusiste para comértela-dice Rukia

-sí, pero….pero…pe…huaaaa-se pone a llorar

-ya supéralo Ishida, para algo nos tenía que servir Inoue, siquiera para engordar un poquito-dice Ichigo tomando un jugo

-ya llego la porción de lechona que se rifará-dice grimjow

-bueno, a ver, hagámoslo así, yo apuntaré un numero en mi mano y el que adivine el numero se llevará la porción de lechona-dijo Aizen

-bueno-dicen todos

-haber- aizen toma un pluma y escribe el número

-y esta, ahora, díganme un numero del uno al tres mil-

Gin animado gritó- el cinco-

Todos gritaron un número menos Ichigo e ishida

-ichigo, ¿Por qué no estás participando?-pregunta Rukia

-es que ya estoy lleno, además, lo que se me antoja probar no es la lechona inoutil, es otra cosita-dice pícaramente mirando a Rukia

-¡¡Ichigo, eres un pervertido!!- dice muy roja

-oye, ahora que venía para acá, note que la habitación de Aizen es muy grande, porque no subimos a "conocerla"-dice Ichigo

-me parece muy buena idea-dice Rukia

Los dos se fueron muy silenciosos mientras que los demás aun gritaban números.

-esperen un segundo-dice Aizen-porque no le damos la oportunidad a el Quincy para ver que numero dice- dijo Aizen

-yo no quiero participar en juegos de caníbales-dijo el sentimental de Ishida

-hay no me vengas con eso, tú te chupaste los dedos cuando te comías la lechona, así que no inventes-dijo aizen

-bueno, por un intento no creo que gane, aver, el quince-dice Ishida con desgano-

-¡¡¡¡correcto!!!!-grito Aizen como si jugara un juego de lotería

-enserio gane-dice Ishida

-claro-le entrega la lechona

Ishida toma la lechona en sus manos y abrasa la cajita-inoue-san, siempre me gustaste, pero siempre estuviste detrás del Kurosaki ese, pero ya ves, ahora yo seré el ultimo que te probará-dice enfermizamente Ishida, mientras se come la lechona llorando-esta buenísimo huaaaaa, que sabroso esta huaaa-

-hay mira, que tieerno- le dice Gin a Tousen

-¿te estás burlando de mi?-pregunta Tousen

-no, para nada-dice Gin

Todos hablan hasta que un grito de llanto los interrumpe.

-¡¡¡me he comido Inoue-saaaaan!!!-grita Ishida entre llantos.


End file.
